glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1: Shitty Rogueport
"Huh?" I woke up in a cold sweat. I had a nightmare. I can't remember it though, I just know I had one. "Ugh... stupid alarm didn't wake me up." Now I might be late for my morning coffee." I got up and put on my mask and coat, running out the door trying to make it to the best coffee shop in this godforsaken town. I made it in time for the special which I love to drink. As I got my cup and failed to flirt with the barista yet again, I notice a pink star kid. "Huh? Wait, that's..." I stared for a moment, a little flabbergasted at the sight. I knew this guy! Why was he here, this isn't where he belongs. I walk over to him and sit in the chair across from him. "You're Gamma, right?" His eyes lit up and he wagged his arms up and down, a little panicked. "A-Ah! Xavier!! H-Hey, are you here to beat me up again like that one time in the Pit?" He covered his eyes with his star nubs, shaking. "A-Ah, no, no! I wouldn't do that, and especially not here. I learned my lesson after last time, you're not that fit for physical or mental fights." I sipped my coffee and looked at him, trying to put on a slightly calmer voice to release his anxiety. "Why are you here, Gamma? I thought you lived in a rich paradise, not this dump." "W-Well, my family decided to move." He looked sad. Not like I was gonna care much, but it still wasn't good to see someone sad. "Heh... why? To flaunt your wealth in us poor people's faces?" I jokingly spouted out, but it only seemed to make him look sadder. "I-I wouldn't do that... besides, I kinda wanted to meet you again." He played with his scarf idly, looking away. "M-Me? Why?" I blushed, a little surprised and flattered. But it was another guy, I can't think much of it! Then again, he was pretty fruity... so if he tries anything, I'll... deny it. "You were great in the pit! I look up to you, you're one of the best fighters!" He twinkled brightly and spun sideways in the air. "I totally forgot you lived here. Why don't we catch up a bit? How is life outside the Pit now?" "Oh, uh... it's fine. I've been thieving, as usual, the normal stuff." I drank my coffee some more. "What about you? Anything recently?" "Uhh... nope, just uh... family looking for a change. Not much else to it." "I see. How about we walk and talk? I don't wanna sit forever." "Sure, sure!" Gamma and I got out of the coffee shop and walked over to the dock near the sea. "It's very pretty!" Gamma interjected, spinning once again in the air. "Heh... uh... sure it is!" I tried to make him feel a little better about being here. Not that I could for long, he'll realize this place is a huge dump. "Sooo... how are things at home?" "They're good, they're good... my older sister started baking stuff, so I have her bake for me." "That's nice. I can tell, you're getting pretty plump!" I stared at him, as he looked a little bigger than the GP times. "Whatcha think about Rogueport, Xavier?" He questioned, his face turning a brighter pink from the comment. "Hmm... it's a dump. But... this place could always use some color, like your pink self." I chuckled. It was meant to be a kind of rude comment, as his pink body really stood out a ton. But he seemed to take it as a compliment. Maybe it was better that way. "Hehe... it sure could!" He spun some more, and then something fell off his scarf. "A-Ah!" He fell down quickly to take it back and shove it back in his scarf. "What's that?" I questioned, looking down at him, confused. "N-Nothing! I just... it's some medication. You mentioned my mental state, so I guess you know by now... heh..." "Medication... I see. I hope you feel better." I patted his back. He was warm, but that was to be expected from a literal star. "T-Thank you... that means a lot." He smiled brightly at me, giving me a small hug with his nubs. I patted his back again, a little uncomfortable. Hugging another guy wasn't on my bucket list... "It was nice seeing you. W-We're friends, right?" He played with his scarf, nervous. "U-Uh... yes, we are, Gamma." I answered as sincerely as I could. Basically my first new friends for... a long time. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Gamma." "I look forward to our next coffee together!" He waved at me. He looked kinda... n-no, don't think about another guy that way! Why must he be some feminine? "Y-Yeah, I do too. Bye, Gamma." And then we departed. I had made a new friend. But something about him... did he consider me a friend? Or perhaps more? I can never tell with him... but I remember he said he used to have boyfriends. Would he try to come for me? I hope... n-not. Yeah, not...